


Screaming at the sun, you blow into (Curled up in a grip when we were us)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: The End.title from glass animals' other side of paradise
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 291





	Screaming at the sun, you blow into (Curled up in a grip when we were us)

Ranboo is stood in front of the dragon, anger emanating from his frame as he gripped a netherite sword tightly. 

“We have to kill it to get home, Ranboo.” Phil’s voice is all soft and gentle, but the hybrid knows better. The void whispers of danger, of slain mothers and sharp arrows. Of laughing and sharp, dying shrieks. 

So he makes what he knows to be his final stand. “I won’t let you hurt her!” And he teleports behind Quackity, -for only Phil, Dream and Quackity had come along- with a soft whisper of wind on grass, swinging the sword at his neck- the man vanishes, everything clattering to the ground.

-

Ranboo knew this was the end. Phil had destroyed all the crystals- but she could still get away. He just had to…

There’s a sharp shout of frustration from Dream- did his bow just break?- and he takes his chance, lunging to slam Phil off the edge, into the void below. It worked, thank god, and he vanishes in a cloud (yeah, it was a cloud) of purple sparkles, landing on the ledge above. (Phil opens his wings, and gains altitude as he watches the young hybrid. He wouldn’t join the battle again. Not just yet.) 

“Ranboo, what the  _ hell _ are you doing?!” Dream screams, confusion in his voice as he lunges at the young boy, tackling him to the ground. “Ranboo, don’t you want to go home?!” 

“I’m not going home! I know I’m not going home! Don’t fucking hurt her!” He screams back, throwing the masked man off him and scrambling up, towards the dragon, who let out a loud roar, spreading her wings protectively around him. 

“Ranboo-” 

“No!” 

He doesn’t want to listen, he can’t listen, he won’t listen. 

So, instead, he lunges, and freezes, hand going to his gut in pure shock. He’d been stabbed. “D-dream?” He croaks out, crumpling to the ground as the sword retracts. 

“You had to die, Ranboo.” A soft hand caresses his face, and some part of him wonders if Dream was this gentle with everyone he killed. “You had to. You wouldn’t let us go home.” 

As his vision fades, there’s a loud cheer, and the void whispers of another slain mother and a lost child.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo if they ever open The End do you think Ranboo is die trying to protect the dragon? 
> 
> “We have to kill it to get home, Ranboo.”
> 
> “I won’t let you hurt her!”
> 
> /dsmp /roleplay
> 
> tysm for the prompt tam!!!!


End file.
